The Third One-Eye
by 8Clarify8
Summary: They say there were possibly only two "one-eyes" in the world, but what if… This perfectly normal human woman, knew that there was a third one?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Third "One-Eye"**_

_Tokyo Ghoul X InuYasha_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Uta-san X Kagome_

_They say there were possibly only two "one-eyes" in the world, but what if… This perfectly normal human woman, knew that there was a third one? _

_(Chapter 1)_

Uta-san watched her from behind his glasses, the stranger that walked into his shop. His heartbeat was in his ears and drumming against his ribcage; she had appeared in the doorway of his shop, and she had no smell that gave him the information of her being a human or being a ghoul.

For safety he put his glasses on and smiled at her when she walked in, and she immediately looked at all of his different works.

He studied her… This _woman_. Her scent was strange, like fresh rain on the Sakura tree.

It was intoxicating.

His hands were in his pockets and his hair was under the beanie he wore.

He peered at her from over his glasses for a moment, his black nails bringing them down his nose slightly.

The woman was a very strange human woman, the scent of hers alone was enough for him to gage that. He saw her nose twitch as she studied the masks on his walls.

"These masks are beautifully constructed." She spoke, glancing at him finally. His glasses had positioned themselves in front of his eyes a second before that though, and he stared at her with his hunched shoulders and lax pose.

"Thank you, are you looking one for any specific reason?"

She was silent for a moment while studying him, her blue eyes strangely piercings his even through his dark lensed glasses.

"For my son, it's a birthday present and he's seen a few people have them. A recommendation later and here I am looking to see if I can spare some cash." She laughed softly, and he thought for a moment that it was infectious.

He let a chuckle escape himself.

He strode over to her and held out his hand, she took her small and dainty one and grasped his and they shook. She smiled up to him brightly, and he returned her radiant smile with one of his soft ones.

"I'm Uta, the owner HySy and the maker of all these masks."

"Kagome, mother to a five-turning six year old." She smiled softer and then peered down at his tattoos. A blush crept up her cheeks and a twinkle entered her eye.

"Your tattoos are amazing! Where did you get yours done at?"

Uta blinked behind his glasses and scratched his head.

"I can't remember, sorry. You like tattoos?"

"Oh yeah, I have one of my own. My son wants one like his father had, but I'm not too thrilled on the idea of my 5 year old ever getting a tattoo." She laughed and coughed politely, looking again at the masks.

"Uhh… How much do you charge?"

He stared at the strange human (he was supposing) woman, assessing her.

"It's not out of pay-check range, I'll tell you that."

She looked relieved and bowed her gratitude.

"When would be a good time to bring him in?"

"How about tomorrow?" His heart thumped at the idea of seeing this human again- she seemed like a normal one, but there was just _something _about her.

She smiled.

"Call it a date."

His heart was still thrumming even after she left, he grinned to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Third "One-Eye"**_

_Tokyo Ghoul X InuYasha_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Uta-san X Kagome_

_They say there were possibly only two "one-eyes" in the world, but what if… This perfectly normal human woman, knew that there was a third one? _

_(Chapter 2)_

Uta entered the Anteiku café early the next morning, brushing his coat off his shoulders as he moved to the front and started looking at the sweets that Touka made even earlier that day.

He peeked around to the back and found her in her waitress uniform with her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and flour covered her hands as she rolled dough out for something else.

Yoshimaru came down the stairs and Uta was surprised to see a worried look in the older ghoul's features.

"What happened?"

"You haven't heard?" Touka asked in surprise as she peeked around from the back. Yoshimaru stared at Uta before motioning him to follow the older ghoul upstairs.

Uta was surprised to see Yomo, Irimi, Koma, Kaneki, and even Nisho along with Loser sitting all in the feeding room upstairs, Kaneki looking the most freaked out of the disturbed faces.

"What happened?"

"There's apparently a third one-eye." Yoshimaru stated and everyone looked at Uta, his eyes widened as he looked to Yoshimaru with a confused look to his eyes.

"An attack happened last night around midnight; an eye witness said that it looked to be a small child with a kakugan in one eye, and a kagune that was silvery red and looked a lot like a giant tail." Yomo spoke up, the tiredness finally showing around his eyes.

"What brings you here, Uta?" Yoshimaru asked before Uta could get a word in about the one-eyed ghoul.

"I came to say that a woman came in to HySy yesterday and I couldn't tell if she was a ghoul or a human."

The others stared at him in amazement, even Yoshimaru was surprised.

"What did she want?"

"A mask for her five-turning-six year olds birthday. Apparently he's seen some of my masks around town and really liked them; she's bringing him in today for measurements. She was really worried about cost, so I wonder if the kid's father is around or even supporting?" He shrugged lightly, Yomo stood up and walked towards him.

"Let me come with you today to check her out, see what she really is. I'll camp out in the back so she won't have to see me." Yomo offered.

"Of course."

* * *

_**A/N: The attention this story has gotten on the first day alone is a-maz-ing! Thank you for supporting this story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the up coming chapters! I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, but when I do figure it out I hope you all enjoy that too :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Third "One-Eye"**_

_Tokyo Ghoul X InuYasha_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Uta-san X Kagome_

_They say there were possibly only two "one-eyes" in the world, but what if… This perfectly normal human woman, knew that there was a third one? _

_(Chapter 3)_

Uta was sat on his stool and Yomo was in the back of the shop when Kagome came in, she walked in and held the door open and a small child with shaggy ginger hair came in under her arm with his head tucked down and his hands in his coat pockets.

Uta's breath hitched in his throat when the child's strong scent entered the shop, and he could tell that Yomo could smell the child too.

This child was a ghoul.

"Hello again." Kagome grinned at Uta, he waved with his one hand that wasn't gripped on his stool. "Uta-san, this is my son, Shippo. Shippo, this is Uta-san, he makes all the masks you like."

Shippo stared at the walls, blinking his bright green eyes at the masks even though Uta could only see one since the boy's bangs covered up one of his eyes.

"He can look around, I'll be right back." Uta stood up and fixed his hood before he moved to the back of the shop and gently shut the door behind him as he stared at Yomo from over his glasses.

"That kid-"

"-I know." Yomo rubbed his tired eyes before he tied his hair back and dropped his jacket. "I'll introduce myself as one of your friends that helps you with your masks-"

"-Like an intern?" Uta gave a half smile and Yomo frowned at him for a moment.

"Something like that, sure. I need to get a closer look at the kid, then when I go back to Yoshimaru we can figure out how to approach this cautiously."

Uta nodded slowly before going back out to the show room. Kagome sat in the corner with her child in her lap and his head against her neck as she cradled his small head and spoke into his ear softly.

Uta couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Kagome-sama, this is Yomo- he's working with me today. We're ready whenever your son is." Kagome lifted her head and smiled weakly before nodding. She whispered in Shippo's ear again and he nodded before moving his bangs to cover one of his eyes and he shuffled over to the tall man.

Uta bent down and got a good look at Shippo's facial structure. Yomo stood back and away from Uta's observations and instead stared at the young mother in the corner as she stood up slowly and covered her neck with her long, black hair and moved her coat's sleeve to cover her wrists more.

The child must be hungry, and that's a problem if he's feeding off of the mother's body.

Uta sat the young boy on a stool and used a tape measure against his cheek. Shippo swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, staring through Uta's dark lensed glasses with his one emerald green eye that was uncovered.

"What kind of masks have you seen?" Uta started, resting the cool tape against the small child's cheek.

"A lot of animal ones, I've seen some that were made out of leather, a lot that were light to hold," he started and glanced to the floor for a moment before he continued after a silent moment "I like foxes."

"Foxes huh?" Uta smiled at him and lifted his glasses slightly so the child could see his eyes. Shippo's eyes widened and Uta winked at him before he put his glasses back and continued to make measurements for the mask.

"Do you think we can cover this eye?" Shippo asked pointing to the eye that was hidden under his bangs. The mask maker tilted his head slightly and Yomo came closer to bend down next to the kid and see what Uta was writing down in his sketch book. Just the measurements.

"Why do you want to cover that eye?" Yomo asked the child softly. Shippo looked at him and then moved his hair away from the eye that was covered to show that there was a small silver scar running diagonally from his eyebrow down to down below his cheek and the pupil was slightly cloudy.

"I can't see too well out of this one."

Yomo swallowed hard and Uta stared at the scar for a long and silent moment. Kagome swallowed and rested her forehead on her knees, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

The measurements were over and done with soon after that, and Kagome's smile was forced and faltering before and after they bowed.

"Come back in three days at 11. The mask will be finished by then." Uta said, staring at Kagome as he spoke and then down to the small child. He bent down to his level again and gave him his card. "If you're ever in a tight spot don't be afraid to call." He winked at the kid again when he pulled down his glasses and then shifted them back into place again when he stood up to face Kagome.

"See you in three days, Kagome-sama-"

"Please, Uta, Yomo. Just call me Kagome."

"See you, Kagome."

She smiled down at Shippo and he smiled back up at her, a true, loving, and genuine smile on both of their faces.

Yomo quickly reconsidered his accusing thoughts that this mother could ever harm her child.

As the mother and child walked down the street, Shippo looked up at her.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?" She hummed and looked down at him.

"Those two men are like me."

* * *

_**A/N: The attention this story has gotten on the first day alone is a-maz-ing! Thank you for supporting this story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the up coming chapters! I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, but when I do figure it out I hope you all enjoy that too :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Third "One-Eye"**_

_Tokyo Ghoul X InuYasha_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Uta-san X Kagome_

"That little boy was a ghoul and one of his eyes is scarred and he can't see out of. He is about 6 years old and his mother seems to be in her early twenties. At first I thought she gave him that scar, but after I saw how they interacted with each other I can see she wasn't. Uta was right about her scent being strange, but I'm assuming she's a human."

Yomo informed Yoshimaru over a cup of coffee, the older ghoul hummed in response.

"She feeds him her blood."

The cup Yoshimaru had lifted to his lips stalled for a moment before lowering once again. His mouth twisted into a small frown.

"She's bringing Shippo with her tomorrow to Uta's mask shop."

* * *

Kagome stared in amazement at the fox mask that Uta held out for Shippo. Shippo was amazed as well.

He ran his slightly pudgy fingers across the mask's smooth white fox faced surface, he traced the thin black lines under the eye that was sewn shut. The eye that was open was curved elegantly with a red stripe over the eye, a red mark on its cheek under the eye, and a mark going down its forehead. The ears were sticking up with white tufts of fur coming out of them, and two elegant red ribbons on the back to secure it into place.

"I admit it's not my best, but when he gets older I'll design something more dramatic. But for right now it's a simple elegance that I feel fits both you and him." Uta explained as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back on his stool. Shippo couldn't stop staring at it, his eyes were wide.

"He loves it, and so do I." Kagome smiled at Uta, and Uta smiled back.

"Then I'm glad to see my costumers are pleased."

"Momma, he's just like me." Shippo stated again, his eyes wide and excited as he stared up at his mother. Kagome blushed and looked at Uta, a spike of anxiety entered her scent. Uta and Shippo could tell.

"H-he is, huh?" Kagome's smile was stretched for a moment before she blinked and her smile became less forced and more eager.

"Yeah! Uta-san, show Momma! Show Momma your eyes like mine!" Shippo's eye that wasn't hidden behind his bangs bled black and the iris was wrapped in red. Uta's heart stopped at how well this kid could control himself, and especially at a young age.

Uta stared at Kagome, before sighing and moving his sun glasses to the top of his head. He opened his eyes again and stared right at Kagome, into her dark blue eyes.

She breathed when she realized she was holding her breath.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for supporting this story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the up coming chapters! Please leave a review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Third "One-Eye"**_

_Tokyo Ghoul X InuYasha_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Uta-san X Kagome_

She gripped her coffee mug in her hands tightly as she stared down into the black liquid, she sat with her head bowed across from Uta and the owner of the Anteiku café.

"One-eyes aren't born often without damage to the birther, so how did you manage to survive?" Yomo asked as he stood off to the side of the table, his arms crossed.

Kagome sighed and drummed her fingers along the mug.

"I was trained as a miko at the shrine in the 22nd ward. Born and raised there, found out I had powers, and I was trained up until I turned 18. That's when my grandfather and great aunt found out I was pregnant with a Ghoul's child. They didn't tell anyone, but they didn't let me stay there either; I fell in love with the ghoul who went by "The Fox," It's where Shippo got his love of foxes from."

Her smile was strained as she stared into her coffee.

"He took Shippo out hunting when he was so young, he always put him to bed, and he did everything he could to make sure Shippo and I were as happy as we could be due to circumstances. The CCG had been after him for years, and they caught wind the "The Fox" had a "Kit." They just didn't know at the time that it was a human woman who gave birth to it…."

Kagome paused for a moment to chew on her bottom lip.

"I have a theory, that my body and powers recognized the dependency the child had to me, and instead of feeding off my body, he fed off my powers instead. My powers made a shield around him, and so he was constantly protected."

Yoshimaru rubbed his chin before nodding.

"That is a possibility, yes."

Kagome sighed.

"But now because I can't feed Shippo myself, he got caught feeding. The CCG will be looking for him again."

"Again?" Yomo wondered. Kagome nodded silently.

"Yes, Shippo got in a fight during school when he was four and let his Kakugan show. The children ran and screamed and the teachers came out and beat him till he used his Kagune to get away. We left the next day before the CCG came knocking on my parent's door. That's how Shippo is blind in one eye… I couldn't heal him in time-"

Her voice cracked and she held her head in her hands.

"I can't protect my baby forever. For god's sakes they killed his father right in front of his eyes!" She looked at Yoshimaru and Uta, tears spilling over her cheeks and dropping into her cup of coffee, disrupting the calm that settled over it. Yomo was glad it was past closing time so no costumers were on the ground floor.

"If they stormed in, Shippo's farther told me to take Shippo away if they ever came after him. If it was in a public place blend in with the crowd and just act like a mother with a child. And even if I couldn't protect him, I could protect my child. And we both loved Shippo more than our lives." She took a shuddering sigh to calm her racing heart.

"As they confronted him on a busy sidewalk, I grabbed Shippo and moved back into the gathering crowd. Watching with wide eyes and a heavy heart as my own child watched his father get slaughtered for simply existing. He wakes up every night scared for his life. What type of life is that for a child? To be hated for existing? To be hunted? He's not a god damn **animal**." The cup broke in her hand but she did not bleed.

"Momma?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for supporting this story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the up coming chapters! Please leave a review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Chapter 6)_

Shippo's bare feet padded down the stairs and Kagome quickly fanned her face and wiped her eyes and smiled towards the small boy who came to stand on the last step in small sweat pants and a T-shirt. He yawned and rubbed the eye that was scarred.

"Are you tired Baby?" She came up to scoop the boy in her arms, giving him kisses on his cheek. He squirmed in protest.

"Moooooooom!" He pushed his hand on her mouth and gave her a big grin. "There's a bird that talks! Can I get one?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you and the other Ghoul's getting along ok?" He was serious when he asked this, assessing his mother's every facial feature. She was surprised and then embarrassed.

"Yes, Baby. We're getting along just fine."

"Good. Momma? I'm still hungry."

They saw the scars on her arms when she rolled up her sleeves. She nodded her head once and breathed in and then out when Shippo latched onto her arm. Her fingers drummed against her thigh for five seconds before she tickled the back of Shippo's ear. He let go of her arm to let out a laugh and his eye slowly returned to normal.

He looked ashamed and sheepishly up at his mother.

She just rubbed his hair and Yoshimaru stared in amazement as her skin pulled itself together and healed _almost_ flawlessly.

"Miss Higurashi-" Yomo started before she looked up at him and held her hand up.

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Kagome, let us feed your son. We help Ghoul's who can't hunt for themselves. Even if you wanted we could have one of the other Ghoul's train him-"

"No!" Shippo said suddenly, turning his back to his mother and standing in a protective stance in front of her as his Kagune bled through again.

"I don't want any other Ghoul to hunt for me! I don't want any other Ghoul to teach me how to fight except for Uta-san or Yomo–san!"

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped, setting a hand on his head.

"I can teach you how to fight." Uta said standing up and coming forward to the young Ghoul. He bent down and ruffled Shippo's ginger hair and stared into his one good eye.

"When would you like to learn?"

"Tomorrow." Shippo tried to stand tall and look fierce, but for a five (almost six) year old, it wasn't easy. "I want to be the one who is able to protect Momma, not the other way around." Uta nodded and looked up at Kagome with his own Kagune eyes.

"Would tomorrow be ok?"

She smiled softly, "Just tell me where to meet you at."

"At my shop at 9 in the morning, I'll take you down further where we can train-"

"You can even stay the night here in the shop if you wish." Yoshimaru added, "I wish to talk to you Kagome, at a later date but relatively soon."

"Of course, Yoshimaru-sama." Kagome bowed and Shippo did as well. "We'll head home for tonight and meet you tomorrow, Uta-san."

"Please, Kagome. If you wish for me to address you so familiarly, you and Shippo should do the same for me," he smiled and ruffled Shippo's already mussed up hair. The child pouted and crossed his arms.

She smiled and nodded, the mother and son bowed their respects, waved, and were on their way back home at 10:30 at night, Uta trailed behind them away before he had to turn to go back to his shop, and Yomo trailed behind them until they entered the apartment building they lived in.

Just to make sure that for tonight, they would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

Kagome held Shippo's hand as the two of them followed Uta down deeper under the city. Shippo tripped over his loose sneaker and Kagome held onto his hand tighter and helped him regain his balance on the stairs.

Uta watched from over his glasses as Shippo and Kagome exchanged smiles before he turned back around and headed down to the flat level and greeted Yomo who was down there himself.

"Yomo-" Kagome said in surprise before she smiled. "-Good morning."

"Good morning Kagome, Shippo, Uta." He nodded his greeting and wrapped his fists in bandages.

"How long will you be training him?" Kagome asked as she shifted her purse over her shoulder. Uta and Yomo exchanged glances before shrugging.

"A few hours, we'll take a break after a while and you can pick him up then or we can drop him off at your apartment." Uta said, removing his hood and unzipping the jacket and dropping it in a pile by the stairs with Yomo's jacket.

She sighed in relief.

"That's good, I need to head to work and I'll be late coming home tonight. Do you think it would be possible for you to look after him? If not it's fine, I'm just not comfortable with leaving him home alone all the time." Kagome shuffled in her heels, her pencil skirt synching on her curves and thighs. Uta glanced at her and then looked back down at Shippo, who was very excited to start his training. Uta gave a glance back at Yomo, he only stared at him before turning to a punching bag and started to hit it.

"Yes, Kagome. That will be perfectly fine. I'll keep him with me at my shop. I live in the apartment just above it. When do you think you'll be off of work?"

Kagome's face fell in embarrassment and dread.

"Not until late, I'll be lucky if I make it to your apartment until 9. I've so much work, I have to get caught up."

Uta's heart clenched.

"Then he'll stay with me as long as he needs too." Uta ruffled Shippo's hair again, and the young boy smiled brightly. "As long as that's fine with him."

"Yeah!"

Kagome laughed lightly, catching Yomo's attention as he stopped hitting the punching bag. She hugged her son tightly, kissing his head and wishing him luck. He wished the same to her and waved as she went up to the surface to catch the next bus to the train station.

It was silent for a few minutes as Shippo struggled with his zipper on his jacket to discard it close to Uta's and Yomo's.

"I can see why the Fox fell for her." Yomo commented off handedly, Uta glanced at his friend for a long and silent moment before turning to Shippo as he stood in front of him.

"First things first," Uta started, grabbing a hair tie from his wrist and a bobby pin from around the rim on his shirt. "Even if you can't see, it's a good idea to keep your hair out of your face while you're training. When you're in a real fight you don't have much of a choice."

Shippo nodded as Uta put Shippo's hair back, pinning some straggly pieces away as well.

"In a few weeks we'll practice with your mask, ok? Just so you can get used to it." Yomo offered. Shippo's eyes widened as he grinned, and Uta couldn't help but stare into the milky eye that Shippo had.

"Then let's get started." Yomo punched the bag as emphasis.

Shippo grinned, getting into a fighting stance as Uta held up his hands. "Punch them."

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rested her head on her desk during her lunch break. She really wanted to call and check up on Shippo and see how it was going (the fact that Uta and Yoshimura were willing to do so much for Shippo low-cost was mind-blowing to her), but she didn't have any sound way to get a hold of them. Also if she called now maybe she was interrupting something?

"Ahh… Kagome, not sick today, huh?" Sango, a co-worker, came up to her desk and said cheekily. She took a sip from her coffee mug and Kagome groaned, turning her head to look up at her friend.

"Not today, just really drained of energy. I finally found someone who was willing to watch Shippo for me today at least. I'm so behind on work." She rested her forehead back on her desk. Sango rolled her eyes and placed her coffee mug next to her.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Sango said sympathetically. Kagome gave the older woman a small smile as she took the mug.

"Thank you."

The floor suddenly got quiet as a small group of tall men with brief cases walked through, going towards their bosses office. Kagome's back straightened as tension flowed into her veins. CCG members.

What the hell are they doing here?

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. To make up for it here are the next two chapters. I hope you all enjoy. **_


End file.
